


Chess Pieces

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave them positions. He gave them a purpose; to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> [Obscure & British Commentfest 2015](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/465693.html) and the prompt Classic Doctor Who; the Master (any version): Chess pieces".

His plans were always meticulous. Long before the gears were set in motion, he had spent a long time planning, setting up his pieces, preparing for the game. To the Doctor humans were important, despite that there just was so many of them, all of them running around willy-nilly, without aim or thoughts. But he gave them positions. He gave them a purpose; to serve as chess pieces in a game bigger than they could ever fathom. They could all be sacrificed. A Pawn could always become a Queen, true, but all, all were disposable, save the King. 

The Doctor didn’t see it that way. He barged into the game, trying to save everyone, even the most useless pieces. The worst thing was that he so often succeeded, despite it all. He wished he could make the Doctor see, to understand, that it was only the two of them who were relevant. Sometimes it felt like he was getting through, but then he looked around and found the Doctor running away without another pretty little Pawn. 

It was so frustrating.


End file.
